1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for applying electric discharge on an optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
To splice end faces of two optical fibers, it is usual to use arc discharge, and, by high thermal energy thereof, the end faces of the optical fibers are fused and then spliced. A device used therein is generally referred to as an optical fusion splicer or, more simply, a splicer. In this art field, it has been tried to expand heating area and equalize heating in order to realize uniform fusion. Related arts are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-248133, U.S. Pat. No. 7,670,065, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-84166.